Kisses from HellOSCompleted
by MimiGupta
Summary: When a hunter falls for its prey.. AU


**hey Chair fans.. this is my 1st One Shot on Chuck-Blair.. 1st time I am writing a love story with a supernatural touch.. thnks to sayaneegupta for helping me.. hope you will like it.. n don't try to find any logic here..**** Plzzz do review**.

* * *

Lightning flashed. The sky is unnaturally dark indicating presence of some uncanny. Yes. The murky sky is signifying the presence of me. Chuck Bass, a dark one. I smirked thinking how ignorant human is about us. They know nothing about them who are highest creature of the food chain. Good for us. We don't have to face their scrawny defense which can never win against us.

"silly humans." I smirked thinking about their innocence. We're like parasites. We kill them who feed us. Actually we are designed like this. We have to suck energies of people to keep ourselves alive. Do not consider us guilty to kill those innocent souls. Blame the ultimate creator to create us. No single heart in the world wants to die neither us. For ages we are killing to survive. We have to slay even if we do not want to. Though our kind do not kill people brutally. Just a kiss.. For them it is a kiss of pleasure as well as death. For us kiss of surviving. We call it kisses from hell. Yes hell because in hell none dies, neither do us. Just one kiss for a certain period and we are immortal. Our kisses are venomous just like our lives.

I was not a dark one when I was born. I was a naive human being. Faintly I remember those days of my life. It was a fine morning. He came to our small cottage. After observing me he declared I am cursed to be a dark one. Hearing that my family abandoned me. They left me in a deserted area far away from my family, my neighborhood even my city. I begged not to leave me alone but they did not pay attention. I cried a lot remembering my parents, my little sister.. The only thought kept echoing in my mind was the last thing he said to me.

"When your poisonous kiss will give someone life that day your curse will be broken. But a dark one can never love any one neither it can be loved." Years passed but I could not understand what he meant. I just kept thinking why no one can love me? Now I understand. A prey can never love its hunter. I have to carry my curse, my burden till the doomsday.

After ages I came to my city, my very neighborhood. I visited this city only once since the day they deserted me. I feel no emotional attachment with this place now. Time heals every wounds, doesn't matter how big it is. Even the running time made me forget about that dark day of my life. I don't know why it crossed my mind today.

The city is so gloomy. I cannot feel vibes of life here. One of my dark companions told me most of the people have left this city. But I could not imagine this city will be this much murky. The last time I visited this city it was a very joyful place. But it was decades ago. Now it seems like death has consumed this city completely. I went to my cottage. Now the cottage is merely a haunted house. People here merely remember this house remaining isolated for hundred years.

I was returning but an unusual feeling made me to turn towards a house. I sensed presence of life. I sneer murmuring whoever you are you are alive today only to keep me alive tomorrow. I stepped into the house. As I predicted this house is abandoned too but the vibes of life is getting stronger with every passing seconds. Finally I entered a small room of the house and saw a girl sleeping on the bed. I reduced the distance between us. Then I saw her face. She was unnaturally beautiful. As perfect as nature could make. Her face so innocent that I started to forget about myself, her eyes were closed but I could not keep off my eyes after seeing hers. Those are intoxicated like cup of wine, her nose is a perfect slope, her hair so dark as the color of night, her luscious lips was seducing me to touch it. Her body is perfectly curved; even a saint would sacrifice his virtues to witness its secrets. It hurts the heart to look at something this beautiful. For a moment I stood still amazed. I'm close enough to touch her. I felt warm but not for the rising temperature but from a sensation inside me. For the first time I realized how lonely I am in this world. How badly I craved for a companion for years. It was impossible for me to resist the desire to reach out and touch her face. I want her. Beyond any physical and emotional understanding. I want to be an inseparable part of her. Her beauty spoke light. A light so pure that could wash away my wicked soul. But she looked so fragile, so pale. Why others have left her like this? Is she unlucky just like me. No.. I can't live her alone to die.

I intertwined my fingers with her slender finger to assure her she is not alone. My eyes fell on a diary lying next to her bed. I started to read the last few pages.

**_My family, died in an accident, only I am saved. They said I'm destined to save someone. _**Slowly I reached the last entry of the diary. **_This is last time I am writing diary. They say I am bound to give life to a slayer , a dark one. Only thing I want now is to welcome my killer, so that I can be free. Blair._** So her name is Blair. The name is as beautiful as she is. But she is alive today so that I can survive tomorrow. She is my prey.

A strange desire is making its way to my mind. I want to be mortal. I want to feel all the emotional pain, all the physical pleasures; I want to enjoy every moment of mortality. I felt needy for something..I felt needy for a touch of her skin and I need to feel it under my skin at this very moment, else I will die. Yes I am behaving like a mortal, going restless for grabbing the time. I touched her bare back with my fingers. It was soft like silk. My desire is increasing in every second. I turned her to see her from the front. I brought face close to her. Her beautiful bosoms are moving with the beats of her heart in a perfect synchronization. I am having an urge to hear those beats. Keeping my ear on her left breast I heard it. Her aroma is making me insane. I can't dominate my craving for a kiss, the heat of her mouth inside mine. I want my firm lips to crush on her small lips, my tongue to attack hers. But I cannot kiss her. My kiss will drain her life from her body. A hunter can never be in love with the prey. But is it necessary? If she is destined to give me life, it has to be her death in the other hand? Can't my curse break for once? Can't my venom change into an aid for once? My lips stopped just before it could stroke her petals. My desire and my mind was tearing me into two parts. I was about to retreat when a melodious voice stopped me in my way. It was coming from her, "kiss me, free me from this life." I checked, no she hasn't come into her full conscious. No I can't stay here anymore. My presence can be fatal for her. "Kiss me please kiss me" she cried again. I felt her soft palms are trying to hold my face. She has parted her lips for me. This time I just can't hold myself back. If someone named almighty is there he will save us both. Else let it be our last kiss. Either we will breathe life into each other or we both will breathe our last. I slammed my lips on her, brushed my poisonous one into her supple one. It was eternal but wasn't enough. I entered my tongue into her mouth to taste her, devour her. I never experienced something like this. It's sweeter than honey. It is better than everything I have tasted in my whole life. I felt like I am burning. Ohh I want to burn like this forever.

I broke the kiss going breathless. I parted from her. It is strange, something very new. I am feeling like I have come out of a sleep of ages, as if I have come into life from death. I am feeling very mortal, very much out of curse. I leaned on her with an expectation of seeing her moving. After a few moments it happened. Yes she moved, she opened her eyes slowly.

"Your kiss gave me life." She spoke softly touching my face.

"No, Your kiss gives me life." I paused to see her face. She shied in front of my intense eyes. "Now let me shower you with kisses till the end of this night, till the end of this life." She closed her eyes in submission and I kissed her again and again, I kissed her madly, passionately, I kissed her everywhere, I kissed her whole night, I kissed her till she didn't start kissing me back. Tonight my journey of immortal life ended with the beginning of my immortal love.

* * *

**s****o how was it? Plzzz do comment.. I'm waiting to see your reviews.. XoXo Mimi**


End file.
